Zum anderen Ufer
by textehexe
Summary: Remus stellt fest, dass das andere Ufer oft näher ist, als man denkt.


Meine Lieben,

jährlich kehrt es wieder, mit einer Verlässlichkeit wie Weihnachten: Es ist Sommer, und Textehexe schreibt eine Teenager-Geschichte.

Diese hier ist für Schokowolf (die man auch hier auf FF-punkt-net findet) und ursprünglich in meinem LJ erschienen. Mittlerweile habe ich aber beschlossen, sie in einen größeren Zusammenhang zu stellen: Ich habe da seit geraumer zeit eine Idee für ein AU, in dem alles ein bisschen anders ist. Nachdem ich mich im Emilia-Universum ja immer möglichst treu an JKs Vorlage gehalten habe, reizt es mich nun, ein AU mit ganz anderem Verlauf der Geschichte und der Biographien zu skizzieren, freilich ohne die Figuren „out of character" zu schreiben. Es wird also ein neues Textejexenprojekt geben: einzelne Skizzen und Impressionen oder auch Schlüsselszenen aus dem AU, in loser Folge und einigermaßen chronologisch. Das kommt mir auch in so fern entgegen, als dass ich auch künftig nicht mehr in der Lage sein werde, komplexe Fanfictions wie „Oktobermond" zu schreiben. Diese Energie muss, wenn ich erfolgreich sein will, in meine eigenen Projekte und deren Vermarktung fließen. Aber gelegentlich ein Oneshot in losem thematischem Zusammenhang, das will ich mir nicht nehmen lassen.

Allerdings gibt es da vorher noch eine Sache zu erledigen: Flashblack muss endlich fertig werden. Freut Euch auf ein neues Kapitel im Laufe der nächsten Woche, und betrachtet „Zum anderen Ufer" als „Teaser" für das neue Projekt.

Ich danke Slytherene, die trotz 10.000 Hähnchen die Zeit hatte, Tippfehler rauszumachen und dem Text einen großartigen letzten Schliff zu verpassen.

Disclaimer: Alles, was JKR erfunden hat, gehört ihr auch.

Soundtrack: Janis Joplin, Summertime. Zu finden z.B. bei Youtube, dort einfach in die „Suche" eingeben. Nur für Dich, Slytherene, diesmal kein Pink Floyd. Der Wille zählt, oder?

So, ein Erdbeerkaugummi für jeden, und los geht's.

Zum anderen Ufer

Sommer 1977

„Das ist doch alles Scheiße hier" sagt Sirius. Er lehnt an der Reling des kleinen Ausflugsdampfers, der den furchtbar deutschen Namen „Christel" trägt. Der frische Wind auf dem Wasser lässt Sirius' Schulroben flattern und treibt ihm die halblangen Haarsträhnen quer übers Gesicht. Mit ungeduldiger Geste streicht er sie hinter die Ohren, wo sie natürlich nicht bleiben, und bläst eine rosa Kaugummiblase, die er knallend platzen lässt. Remus fragt sich, ob es das sein wird, was von diesem Sommer Siebenundsiebzig übrig bleibt: Dieselgeruch, Sonnenbrand im Nacken und rosa Kaugummifetzen auf Sirius' Lippen.

Er lehnt sich auf der unbequemen Bank zurück und dreht das Gesicht in den Wind. Ein Glück nur, dass er irgendwann im Laufe dieses Jahres aufgehört hat, über Sirius' Lippen nachzudenken.

„Spucken Sie ihn aus!"

McGonagalls Stimme klingt gefährlich ruhig. Remus ist immer wieder erstaunt, dass eine so junge, nette Lehrerin mit solcher Strenge durchgreifen kann, immer dann, wenn man am wenigsten damit rechnet, wie Krallen, die plötzlich aus einer Katzenpfote blitzen. Tatsächlich liegt etwas katzenhaft Geschmeidiges in ihren Bewegungen, als sie zwischen den beiden Bankreihen hindurch ins Heck des Dampfers schreitet und vor Sirius Aufstellung nimmt.

„Raus mit dem Kaugummi, Mr. Black" sagt sie mit einer Stimme, die der Hitze zum Trotz klirrt wie Eiswürfel in einem Glas. „Sie verstoßen gegen die Regeln."

Sirius zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und lässt eine rosa Blase platzen. Er fährt nicht auf diesem kleinen Ausflugsdampfer, er hält Hof.

„Jetzt" sagt McGonagall. Die ersten Schaulustigen finden sich ein: Peter aus Gryffindor, mit dem Remus während der vergangenen sieben Jahre kaum ein Wort gesprochen hat. Lucius aus Slytherin, mit dem Remus gerne so wenig zu tun gehabt hätte wie mit Peter, wenn nicht weniger. Frank und Jack, ebenfalls Gryffindor, und natürlich James, der Löwe mit der längsten Mähne, Leiter des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams und Vertrauensschüler. Remus findet es erstaunlich, wie die Löwen sich immer zusammen rotten, sobald einer der Ihren angegriffen wird. Niemand fragt nach dem Auslöser, dem Schuldigen, den Hintergründen. Niemand muss darüber informiert sein, um Schulterschluss zu beweisen. Remus fragt sich, ob eine solche Solidarität auch für ihn hätte gelten können, oder ob Löwen, die Hyänen tot beißen, das auch mit Wölfen tun.

Sirius lächelt und lässt seinen blauen Himmelsblick an der jungen Lehrerin hinunter und wieder hinauf gleiten: beinahe wie Hände, denkt Remus und ist froh, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmacht. Er hat diese Frage mit sich selbst geklärt, endgültig.

McGonagall sieht sich um. Remus beobachtet, wie ihre Finger an ihrem Ärmel zupfen, wo sie den Stab trägt, aber es sind zu viele Muggel überall, und sie selbst wird niemals einen Regelverstoß wagen. Einstweilen beugt sich Sirius mit der Grazie eines Tänzers zur Seite und spuckt den Kaugummi über die Schulter ins Wasser.

„Hat jemand mal 'ne Kippe?" fragt er die Umstehenden. „Ich brauch dringend was, um mir das Kaugummikauen abzugewöhnen, bevor es mir die Gesundheit ruiniert."

Er schiebt die Hüften nach vorne, sein Lächeln ist kalt und arrogant.

McGonagall wirft einen Blick in die Runde. Keiner traut sich, Sirius die geforderte Zigarette zu geben, obwohl Remus sicher ist, dass ein paar Päckchen die letzte Kontrolle überstanden haben. Immerhin hat er es geschafft, ein Präservativ an den Kontrollen vorbei zu schmuggeln, nur für den Fall, dass sich eine Möglichkeit mit Elise ergibt. Diesmal will er vorbereitet sein, und er will es gut machen.

Natürlich, schwer war das nicht. Welcher Lehrer würde ihn schon kontrollieren.

McGonagall wirft noch einen strengen Blick in die Runde, dann rafft sie ihre Robe und rauscht davon.

Remus beugt sich zur Seite, um nach Elise zu sehen, aber sie ist irgendwo auf dem Unterdeck mit ihren Freundinnen. Er überlegt, ob er zu ihr gehen soll. Er mag die Art, wie er sich mit ihr über Musik austauschen kann, oder über das Weltall, oder den Sinn des Lebens, und ihr kurzes Haar fühlt sich angenehm an, beinahe wie ein Fell.

Er bleibt sitzen. Es ist zu heiß. Lächerlich, dass sie bei diesem Wetter gezwungen werden, ihre Schulroben zu tragen, es ist schließlich ihre Abschlussfahrt. Er fragt sich, wie sie lernen sollen, sich unter Muggeln zu bewegen, wenn sie aus aller Entfernung schon aussehen wie Freaks. Zumindest die spitzen Hüte hat man ihnen erlassen: schottisches Eliteinternat auf Klassenfahrt.

Remus wirft einen trägen Blick auf die Umgebung. Er hätte gerne gewusst, was der Kapitän und Fremdenführer des kleinen Dampfers über die historische Altstadt zu sagen gehabt hatte, über die kleinen Fischerhäuser, die mit den Füßen praktisch im Wasser stehen, und die ehrwürdigen Kirchen, die auf Hügeln über der Stadt thronen. Die Sicht vom Fluss hat sich mittlerweile geändert: die historische Altstadt liegt hinter ihnen, die Häuser am Ufer werden moderner, man sieht mehr Straßen und Autos.

Remus gähnt mit vorgehaltener Hand. An der Reling beginnen James und Sirius, sich zu streiten. Sie tun das oft, seit Sirius angefangen hat, Zeit mit Remus zu verbringen. Remus hat ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, aber dann wieder ist er auch nicht so eng mit James befreundet, als dass er Rücksicht nehmen müsste.

„Kannst du mal aufhören, schlechte Laune zu verbreiten" sagt James. „Das geht mir auf die Nerven, echt."

„Ich verbreite keine schlechte Laune" sagt Sirius. „Oder, Leute? Verbreite ich schlechte Laune? Ich weiß gar nicht, was das ist, Mann."

„Na, dann hör dir mal selbst zu" sagt James. „Dann lernst du's ganz schnell. Alles ist scheiße, das Essen ist eklig, die Jugendherberge ist doof, und überhaupt, Europa, wer will schon nach Europa, und so weiter, den ganzen Tag die gleiche Leier."

„Wenn wir zurück sind, hau ich ab" sagt Sirius. „Amerika. Dann können sie mir mein Abschlusszeugnis nach San Francisco hinterher schicken."

„Mach das, wenn du willst" sagt James und verdreht die Augen, „aber versau mir nicht vorher die Abschlussfahrt. Ich gehe danach nämlich nicht nach San Francisco, sondern in Ausbildung, und das hier ist der einzige Urlaub, den ich bekommen werde."

„Streber" sagt Sirius.

Remus spürt die Sonne, die wie eine schwere Decke aus heißem Stahl auf seinen Schultern liegt. Am Ufer ist mittlerweile alles grün. Der Fluss teilt sich hier in viele Arme und umschließt kleine Inseln, die von hohem Gras bewachsen und von Enten bevölkert sind. Eigentlich perfekt für einen wasserscheuen Wolf. Wenn nur Dumbledore auf Severus' Gebräu so vertrauen könnte, wie Remus es tut: es macht ihn ruhig, und neuerdings gelingt es ihm sogar gelegentlich, eine Erinnerung ins Sonnenlicht hinüber zu retten.

Er verschränkt die Arme auf dem Tisch. Die verkratzte Resopalplatte ist klebrig von verschütteter Limonade, geschmolzenem Eis und vergangener Kindheit. Remus legt den Kopf auf die Arme und schließt die Augen. Möwen schreien, der Dieselmotor des Ausflugsdampfers dröhnt. Der Wind tut nichts gegen die Hitze.

Drei Tage noch. Er spürt noch nichts, aber in drei Tagen wird er, wie verabredet, verfrüht nach Hause zurück kehren, Dumbledore hat bereits einen Portschlüssel organisiert, damit er nur rechtzeitig dort ist, wo es sicher ist. Er hat sich noch keine Ausrede überlegt. Alle Ausreden scheinen sich verbraucht zu haben in den letzten sieben Jahren.

Der kleine, trichterförmige Lautsprecher vorne an der Steuerkabine knackt, dann dringt die behäbige Stimme des Kapitäns übers Oberdeck:

„So, blies sidd daun on se dobb", die kauderwelsche Warnung, sich an den niedrigen Brücken nicht den Kopf zu stoßen, die der Dampfer bei seinem Ausflug unterquert.

„Hinsetzen!" trompetet McGonagall, „das gilt auch für dich, Weasley!"

Die Bank gegenüber von Remus knarzt, der Tisch wackelt, und plötzlich hat Remus den süßen Geruch von Erdbeerkaugummi in der Nase. Remus blinzelt. Direkt vor seinem Gesicht ist das von Sirius. Er spiegelt Remus' Haltung, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt, und lächelt, dieses breite, siegessichere Lächeln, in dem kein Frohsinn liegt, nur ein wachsames Lauern. Seine Augen sind von tiefem, strahlendem Blau, gesprenkelt von kleinen dunklen Einschlüssen, und ein dunkler Rand zieht sich um die Iris, Augen wie kleine Unendlichkeiten unter schattigen schwarzen Wimpern. Remus ist froh, dass er aufgehört hat, über Sirius' Augen nachzudenken. Dann lehnt Sirius sich weiter nach vorne und drückt schmatzend seine Lippen auf die von Remus.

Remus sitzt erstarrt. Erstarren hat sich bewährt über die Jahre. Zu Stein werden, immer, wenn das Leben eine unerwartete Wendung nimmt: wenn er an die Tafel muss und nicht vorbereitet ist, wenn die Mitbewohner im Schlafsaal seine Astronomie-Hausaufgabe suchen und sehr private Heftchen finden, wenn Gary ihn beim Duschen erwischt und mit fasziniertem Entsetzen auf seine Narben starrt. Wenn Sirius Black ihn auf den Mund küsst, auf dem Oberdeck eines Ausflugsdampfers, auf einem Flussarm einer mittelalterlichen, süddeutschen Stadt.

Remus denkt, dass er nah dran ist: mit ein bisschen mehr Übung könnte er sich so weit in seinen eigenen Körper zurückziehen, dass niemand ihn jemals wieder fände, sich mit ihm umgeben wie mit einer undurchdringlichen Mauer.

Remus schließt die Augen.

Dann wird der Schatten weggezogen, Sonne dringt durch seine Augenlider, die Brücke liegt hinter dem Dampfer und Sirius Black ist weg.

Remus richtet sich auf und blinzelt. Es ist dringend nötig, Elise zu finden, in deren Gesellschaft er es nicht wagen wird, sich die letzten Reste von Erdbeeraroma von den Lippen zu lecken.

Vorne, im Bug, zieht Sirius sich gerade die schwarze Schulrobe über den Kopf. Darunter trägt er Jeans und ein rosafarbenes Janis-Joplin-Shirt. Er lässt die Robe zu Boden fallen, winkt lässig und schwingt sich auf die Reling.

„Bye" sagt er.

„Was?" sagt James verdattert.

Sirius steht auf der Reling, hebt die Arme über den Kopf und hechtet ins Wasser.

„Sirius!" brüllt James. „Du Spinner! Du Freak! Komm zurück!"

„Mann über Bord!" schreit Remus, der zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen auf den Füßen ist und zum Bug rennt, Viola und Betty unsanft aus dem Weg schubsend, dorthin, wo Sirius' Robe liegt wie eine abgestreifte Haut.

„Mann über Bord!"

Im Wasser, ein paar Meter entfernt, dreht Sirius sich um und zeigt den hoch erhobenen Mittelfinger, bevor er mit kräftigen Zügen in den Fluss hinaus krault. Remus umklammert das heiße Metallgeländer, das in seine Hände hinein schmilzt, und dann stemmen seine Arme ihn hoch, seine Beine schwingen sich über die Reling und tragen ihn in einen ungeschickten Sprung, und dann schlägt das schmutzig-braune Wasser über seinem Kopf zusammen.

Er sinkt und rudert mit Armen und Beinen. Das Wasser ist nur an der Oberfläche warm; tiefer herrscht eine kalte Strömung. Dann kommt Remus wieder nach oben und schnappt nach Luft. Wasser rauscht in seinen Ohren. Irgendwo hinter ihm sind aufgeregte Stimmen, eine Schiffsglocke bimmelt.

Seine Robe umgibt ihn wie eine schwere Wolke, hindert seine Bewegungen und zieht ihn nach unten. Er reißt den Kragen auf und zieht sich das schwere, triefende Ding mühsam über den Kopf. Dann hält er Ausschau nach Sirius.

Sirius ist vielleicht zehn Meter vor ihm und hat Kurs auf eine der kleinen, grasigen Inseln. Er sieht sich nicht um. Remus wirft einen Blick über die Schulter, wo die Abschlussklasse Siebenundsiebzig über Christels Reling hängt.

Ich bin so geliefert, denkt Remus, und dann schwimmt er, weil er nicht untergehen will.

Die Strömung des Flusses ist überraschend stark. Remus, der freie Gewässer auch zwischen den Monden nicht sonderlich schätzt, bekämpft Panik, richtet den Blick auf Sirius und stemmt sich gegen die Strömung. Er schwimmt ungelenk, den Kopf hoch aus dem Wasser gereckt. Blätter und kleine Zweige treiben auf dem Wasser, und dann strampelt er doch plötzlich wie ein Wilder und schlägt um sich, weil etwas seine Beine berührt hat, das garantiert ein Fisch gewesen ist. Remus hasst Fische mit einer Inbrunst wie sonst nur Kartoffelbrei und die Narbe am Bein, mit der alles seinen Anfang nahm, vor mittlerweile mehr als zehn Jahren.

Dann hat er plötzlich sandigen Untergrund unter den Füßen. Er sinkt ein, und um ihn herum verfärbt sich das Wasser noch eine Spur schlammiger, während er sich ans grasige Ufer der kleinen Insel arbeitet. Er zittert vor Anstrengung, seine Beine sind weich und wollen ihn nicht recht tragen. Er stolpert, watet, kriecht auf alles Vieren und zieht sich schließlich an den Ästen einer freundlichen Trauerweide in die Höhe, die sie ihm entgegen streckt wie helfende Hände.

„Scheiße!" schreit Remus, „Scheiße! Scheiße!", weil seine Schulrobe weg ist: auf dem Weg zum Meer, vermutlich, und weil Briefmarken in der Tasche waren, für Postkarten nach Hause, und weil es gar nicht so einfach gewesen war, die zu bekommen, wo er doch nur Eulenpost gewohnt ist, und weil es einfach nur zum Scheiße-Schreien ist, dass Sirius in eine trübe Brühe springt, und Remus springt hinterher.

„Hallo, Freitag" sagt Sirius. „Willkommen auf meiner Insel."

„Du bist Freitag!" faucht Remus. „Freitag ist der Wilde, der zuerst auf der Insel war! Ich bin hier der mit dem zivilisierten Hintergrund!"

„Ist mir auch recht" sagt Sirius. Er wirkt ganz verändert, locker und beinahe glücklich, und das Lächeln erreicht seine Augen und strahlt heller als die Sonne.

„Ach, Scheiße" sagt Remus und lässt sich auf den grasigen Uferstreifen fallen.

„Das sagtest du bereits" sagt Sirius vergnügt. Draußen auf dem Fluss fährt die „Christel" vorbei. An der Reling herrscht immer noch dichtes Gedränge. Remus kann Lilly Evans' feuerroten Pferdeschwanz erkennen, der im Wind flattert wie eine Fahne. Unverständlicher Sprachbrei dringt aus dem Lautsprecher auf dem Oberdeck. Sirius hebt die Hand und winkt lässig.

„Und jetzt?" fragt Remus. „Oh, Merlin. Sie werden uns umgehend wieder einsammeln. Sie werden uns nach Hause schicken, von der Schule weisen, uns jeweils siebentausend Hauspunkte abziehen. Merlin! Wie erkläre ich das nur meinen Eltern?"

„Mach dich locker" befiehlt Sirius. „Sie werden uns nicht gleich einsammeln. Können sie gar nicht, das Schiff würde hier auf Grund laufen. Sie müssen erst in den Hafen zurück, und bis dahin haben wir eine Menge Zeit, zu verschwinden."

„Verschwinden?" sagt Remus entsetzt.

„Klar" sagt Sirius und grinst. „Amerika."

„Da wirst du dir schwer tun, mein Freund. Von diesem Hafen aus starten keine Überseedampfer. Nur Ausflugsboote."

Sirius zieht die Schultern hoch. Das rosa Janis-Joplin-Shirt klebt an seinem Oberkörper, verziert mit einigen schwärzlich verfärbten Weidenblättern, die der Fluss ihm auf Brust und Schultern geschwemmt hat.

„Egal" sagt er. „Lassen wir's langsam angehen."

Remus schaut über den Fluss. Auf der anderen Seite, hinter der grasigen Böschung, fährt ein Auto vorbei. Der Dampfer ist hinter einer Flussbiegung verschwunden. Auf den Wellen schaukeln ein paar Enten. Es ist heiß, viel zu heiß. Remus spürt einen Anflug von Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht hat er ja einen Sonnenstich, das wäre eine Erklärung.

Als er wieder zu Sirius hinüber sieht, hat der sich sein rosa Shirt ausgezogen und hängt es gerade über einen niedrigen Ast. Seine Haut ist bronzefarben von vielen Sonnenbädern. Seine Schultern und Arme sind muskulös, und ein winziger dunkler Haarwirbel dreht sich auf seinem Bauch und verschwindet im Hosenbund. Remus beschließt, wegzusehen, aber seine Augen hängen an so viel makelloser, unversehrter Haut. Glatt muss sie sich anfühlen, und weich. Eine unangenehme Hitze ballt sich in Remus' Innerem: eine Mischung aus Faszination und Neid, die er immer verspürt, wenn er sieht, wie unbefangen andere mit ihrer nackten Haut umgehen.

Dann öffnet Sirius den Gürtel und beginnt, sich die Jeans aufzuknöpfen. Remus wirft sich auf den Bauch und verbirgt das Gesicht im hohen Gras: die Hitze hat seinen Kopf erreicht und färbt ihm die Wangen.

„Weißt du", sagt Sirius, seine Stimme klingt ein wenig atemlos, während er versucht, sich von den engen, nassen Jeans zu befreien, „irgendwie war mir das schon klar."

„Was?" murmelt Remus in seine Armbeuge.

„Dass du mir hinterher kommst. Nicht James. Ich hatte das im Gefühl, irgendwie."

„Aha" murmelt Remus, doch Sirius scheint sich zu dem Thema nicht weiter äußern zu wollen. Remus kennt das mittlerweile an dem jungen Löwen: diese Unart, Dinge halb ausgesprochen zu lassen, als hätte er inmitten des Gedankens das Interesse daran verloren.

Dann lässt Sirius sich neben Remus ins Gras fallen. Remus blinzelt. Sirius hat lange, schlanke Beine, eine schwarze Unterhose und eine – eine…

Oh, Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Artus, Gawain, Tristan, Keie, Galahad, Mordred, Lancelot – oh, nein, bloß nichts mit einer Lanze…

„Ich hab' ne Latte" sagt Sirius. „Sorry. Passiert mir manchmal, einfach so."

Remus nickt, schaut weg und zwinkert sich Tränen der Scham aus den Augen. Er wünscht sich einen spontanen Ausbruch von Animagie, der ihn in eine Ente verwandelt, oder auch in einen Grashüpfer, irgend etwas, das kein Hirn hat.

„Und?" sagt Sirius. „Wie läuft das mit dir und Elise?"

„E… äh… E…" sagt Remus.

„Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, dass sie meine Ex ist" sagt Sirius. „Praktisch jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts ist meine Ex. Bis auf Evans. Und ein paar von den ganz hässlichen. Außerdem bin ich drüber weg. Über Elise, meine ich. Sie war sowieso nicht wirklich mein Typ. So wenig dran, ich meine, da kann ich mir gleich einen Kerl suchen, oder?"

„Es gibt ein paar signifikante Unterschiede zwischen Elise und einem Kerl" sagt Remus und schafft es, dass seine Stimme fast nicht quietschig klingt.

„Ich verrate dir was" sagt Sirius. „Sie hat mich verlassen. Ein Brüller, oder? Ich war ihr zu oberflächlich. Sie wollte was mit mehr Tiefgang."

„So" sagt Remus und verfolgt mit Entsetzen, wie Sirius sich auf die Seite rollt und den Kopf in die Hand stützt. Er ist plötzlich viel zu nah, Sirius, aber Remus kann nicht weg rollen, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen.

„Und, läuft's gut?" fragt Sirius. „Ich meine, Tiefgang kann sie von dir haben, oder? Stell dir das nur vor. Sie hat mich für dich verlassen."

„Unglaublich" murmelt Remus und fragt sich, ob Sirius' egozentrische Weltsicht es ihm ersparen wird, die offene Frage zu beantworten.

„Hast du schon mit ihr geschlafen?" fragt Sirius.

„Ein bisschen" sagt Remus und denkt an das Präservativ in der Innentasche seiner Robe, das jetzt im buchstäblichen Sinn den Bach runter ist.

„Lass dir von ihr einen blasen" empfiehlt Sirius. „Das kann sie wie keine andere. Möchte wissen, wo sie das gelernt hat."

„Weißt du" sagt Remus und hebt in seiner Empörung sogar den Kopf, „ich möchte mich lieber nicht über die Vorzüge deiner Exfreundin austauschen. Ich halte das für entwürdigend. Du solltest mehr Achtung zeigen."

„Oh, ich habe sie geachtet" sagt Sirius mit anzüglichem Grinsen. „Und wie ich sie geachtet habe. Warum bist du eigentlich so rot?"

„Sonnenbrand."

„Ach so. Na, und, habt ihr gefummelt?"

„Ich möchte mich darüber nicht verbreiten." Weil man es nicht macht, weil Elise ein wirklich nettes Mädchen ist, weil sie ihn dazu gebracht hat, sich für Pink Floyd zu erwärmen, die einen sehr intellektuellen Anspruch in ihrer Musik haben, wenn man ihn nur versteht, und weil sie schlicht nichts dafür kann, dass es ihn so viel Überwindung kostet, sie zu küssen und zu berühren, wo er doch eigentlich so gerne mit ihr zusammen ist. Am glücklichsten ist er, wenn er mit ihr öffentlich ist: ein bisschen Händchenhalten im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Pausenhof über die Terrorgefahr in Deutschland und über Sinn und Unsinn einer Klassenfahrt diskutieren, bei John und Gary im Schlafraum Platten hören. Nervös wird er, wenn es darum geht, mit ihr alleine zu sein, etwas, das sie offenbar anstrebt und er nach Kräften zu vermeiden versucht.

„Du möchtest dich darüber nicht verbreiten" sagt Sirius und ahmt Remus' Tonfall nach. „Merlin! Was bist du? Ein Musketier?"

„Ein Mensch mit Anstand und Kinderstube" sagt Remus. „Etwas, das dir offenbar völlig fehlt."

„Da hast du recht" sagt Sirius achselzuckend. „Was soll's."

Sirius wirft sich auf den Rücken und schließt die Augen. Durch ein paar hohe Grashalme späht Remus vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber. Es ist der sechzehnte Juni. Noch sechs Wochen, dann werden sich viele Wege trennen. Der Gedanke löst eine nagende Unruhe aus.

„Was wirst du nach der Schule machen?" fragt Remus.

Sirius verzieht das Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung" sagt er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Ist doch noch Zeit, oder?"

„Sechs Wochen" sagt Remus. „Das finde ich ziemlich knapp, um eine Zukunft zu planen."

„Ich nehme an, du hast das schon längst gemacht? Deine Zukunft geplant?"

„Du weißt, dass es bei mir immer ein bisschen mehr Planung braucht."

„Ich weiß, dass dir einer abgeht, wenn du planen darfst. Du stehst da total drauf. Du gehst nicht pinkeln, ohne es zu planen."

„Ich habe einen Studienplatz in Aussicht" sagt Remus. „In Brighton. Das heißt, den Studienplatz habe ich sicher, nur das Stipendium noch nicht, und wenn ich das nicht kriege, kann ich nicht studieren."

„Was denn für ein Studium?"

„Archäologie."

Sirius stöhnt und streicht sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Archäologie" sagt er. „Lauter tote Menschen ausgraben, ja? Na, mit denen kannst du sicher so viel Spaß haben wie mit deinen anderen Ravenclaws."

„Archäologie ist spannend" verteidigt Remus sein Fach. „Ich kann im Sommer ein paar Wochen hospitieren: da graben sie den Palast eines Erzmagiers aus, irgendwo im Jemen. Völlig in der Wüste versunken, tausend Jahre alt, und mit alten Sicherungszaubern belegt. Man weiß nicht, was man finden wird, und was vielleicht noch lebt in diesen alten Mauern. Und man kann ganz neue Einblicke gewinnen, wie die Leute früher gezaubert haben! Ich befürchte, die Sache könnte spannender werden, als ich es mir wünsche."

Sirius schnaubt, aber er widerspricht nicht, und Remus sieht, dass er ein wenig beeindruckt ist.

„Und dein Kumpel?" fragt Sirius nach einer Weile. „Die rabenschnäbelige Fledermaus, mit der du ständig zusammen klebst? Werdet ihr euch denn trennen können?"

„Er hat einen Namen" sagt Remus. „_Severus_ und ich werden uns eine Wohnung teilen, wenn alles gut läuft. Es gibt einen Studiengang der Tränkekunst in Brighton, auf den er sich beworben hat."

Sirius seufzt gespielt. „Wie schön" sagt er. „Die ganz große Liebe."

„Das hat mit Liebe nichts zu tun, Idiot" sagt Remus. „Eher mit finanzieller Notwendigkeit. Wir können uns beide kein aufwendiges Leben leisten, und ehe wir beide in WGs mit Fremden ziehen, bleiben wir bei dem, was sich bewährt hat."

Wie froh er ist, dass Severus mit seinem erfrischenden Zynismus und seinen überragenden Tränkekünsten ihm erhalten bleibt, einzige Konstante in einem neuen, beängstigenden Leben, muss Sirius nicht wissen, und auch nicht, dass er sich deshalb für Brighton entschieden hat, obwohl Oxford die erste Adresse für Archäologie gewesen wäre.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir tauschen" sagt Sirius, und Remus fragt sich, ob er einen Teil von Sirius' Rede überhört hat, denn er kann diesen Satz nicht einordnen, oder vielleicht ist es auch nur die Sprunghaftigkeit des anderen, an die Remus sich nie wirklich gewöhnen wird.

„Hm?" sagt Remus.

„Na ja" sagt Sirius. „Du weißt wenigstens, was du willst. Alle wissen, was sie wollen. Ich glaube, es gibt niemanden, der so planlos ist wie ich."

„Du kannst doch alles machen" sagt Remus erstaunt. „Du bist begabt für – fast alles. Du bist – ich meine – du siehst – also, du hast ein, ähm – gewinnendes Wesen… du hast diese Erbschaft und musst nicht um ein Stipendium betteln… du hast alle Möglichkeiten!"

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Genau das ist das Problem. Ich werde nach Amerika gehen, meine Erbschaft auf den Kopf hauen, mit Frauen schlafen, kiffen, mir mit LSD einen endlosen Trip machen, Leadsänger einer erfolglosen Rockband werden, ich weiß nicht, was kann man noch? Jedenfalls ist nach zwei Jahren meine Erbschaft alle und ich habe einen Drogenschaden und mir mein ganzes Leben versaut. So sieht's doch aus."

„Hm" sagt Remus. „Vielleicht fällt uns ja gelegentlich noch was Besseres ein. Was hast du denn bei der letzten Befragung als Berufswunsch angegeben?"

„Leadsänger von Pink Floyd."

„Ich glaube, der Job ist schon vergeben."

„Messerscharf, Robinson."

Gedankenverloren streicht Sirius sich mit den Fingerspitzen über Brust und Bauch und dreht das Gesicht in die Sonne. Im flachen Ufergewässer quaken Enten. Remus spürt, wie sein nasses Hemd langsam auf der Haut trocknet. Er fragt sich, ob es einen Sinn hat, sich mit Sirius über die unmittelbare Zukunft auszutauschen. Wie man die anderen wieder findet, zum Beispiel, und wie man einer spontanen Exekution durch McGonagall entgeht. Welche Erklärung man bringen wird, wenn man gefragt wird, was, zum Teufel, einen geritten hat. Wie man versuchen will, den völligen Absturz der Häuser Gryffindor und Ravenclaw ins Hauspunkte-Nirwana zu verhindern.

(Wie man Severus wieder befrieden will, der sicher nicht amüsiert darüber ist, dass sein bester Freund seinem Erzfeind hinterher in eine trübe Brühe gesprungen ist, die vom Ekelfaktor her durchaus mit den letzten Wolfsbann-Versuchen mithalten kann. Aber das ist vielleicht eher nicht Sirius' Problem.)

„Warum hast du's gemacht?" fragt Remus schließlich. „Warum bist du in den Fluss gesprungen?"

Sirius hebt im Liegen die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung" sagt er. „Hatt' ich eben Bock drauf. Ich meine, wir sind schon vier Tage hier, und ich habe noch keine krasse Aktion gebracht. Wurde einfach Zeit."

Remus nickt. Die Erklärung genügt ihm. Schließlich ist es Sirius, der das Bedürfnis nach Rebellion eines ganzen Jahrganges befriedigt. Er ist der Vertreter aller, die sich nicht trauen. Er führt den Kampf für sie, und sie dürfen die Köpfe einziehen und sich in stiller Bewunderung ergehen. Deshalb ist Sirius so beliebt. Er gibt sich für diese Rolle her, geht darin auf. Der James Dean der Abschlussklasse Siebenundsiebzig.

Vielleicht geht er auch darin unter. Wer weiß.

„Und du?" fragt Sirius.

„Hmh?" macht Remus erschreckt. Da ist er wieder, Sirius, ganz nah, auf seinen Ellenbogen, mit Augen, so blau wie Vergissmeinnicht und Grashalmen in den Haaren.

„Warum bist du gesprungen?" fragt Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus wahrheitsgemäß. „Vielleicht… ich wollte dich nicht alleine…"

Dünnes Eis, mitten im Sommer, das unter seinen Füßen rissig wird.

„Einer muss doch auf dich aufpassen" sagt er lahm.

Sirius nickt und grinst.

„Ist vielleicht besser so" sagt er. „Wollen wir wichsen?"

„Was?!"

„Wichsen" wiederholt Sirius geduldig. „Uns einen runter holen. Macht ihr das nicht, bei den Raben?"

„Bei den Raben ist das Privatsache" sagt Remus und presst die Handflächen gegen die Wangen, damit ihm nicht Flammen aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

„Echt" sagt Sirius. „Wie langweilig. Wir machen das ständig, James und ich. Wer zuerst fertig ist, wer's am längsten aushält… na ja, wer den längsten hat, haben wir gleich am Anfang geklärt." Satanisches Grinsen. „Seiner ist nach oben gebogen. Da gehen wertvolle Zentimeter verloren."

„Ich will's nicht wissen! Und ich bin nicht James!"

„Ich weiß" sagt Sirius und klingt plötzlich ganz samtig. „Das macht die Sache ja so interessant."

„Danke" sagt Remus und versucht, entschieden zu klingen, nicht so verängstigt, wie er sich fühlt. Der Wolf, das Fluchttier, aber umgeben von Wasser und im Gras zur Strecke gebracht, gehen ihm die Optionen aus. „Nein, danke. Kein Interesse. Ich bin nicht schwul."

„Hat niemand gesagt, dass du schwul bist" sagt Sirius erstaunt. „Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun. Aber bitte, wie du willst."

Remus hört, wie der andere sich ins Gras zurück fallen lässt, dann das leise Rascheln von Stoff, der über Haut geschoben wird, und dann…

„Oh" sagt Sirius. „Ja. Mmh. Das tut gut."

Remus vergräbt den Kopf in den Armen.

„Stört's dich, wenn ich dabei an Elise denke, wie sie mir einen bläst?" fragt Sirius. „Ich meine, immerhin ist sie jetzt deine Freundin."

„Denk, woran du willst" sagt Remus dumpf.

„Okay" sagt Sirius unbeschwert.

Remus kneift die Augen zu, bis er grelle Blitze sieht, aber es nützt nichts. Seine Ohren sind voll von Sirius' tiefen, unregelmäßigen Atemzügen und den kleinen Geräuschen, die seine Betätigung verursacht, und sein Kopf ist voller Bilder: von Händen auf dieser glatten, warmen, bronzefarbenen Haut, Hände, die dem kleinen, dunklen Wirbel nach unten folgen. Volle, geschwungene Lippen, die einen narbigen Hals küssen. Schmale, knochige Finger, die sich in feuchtem, tintenschwarzem Haar vergraben, so dicht und schwarz, dass es die Sonne eines ganzen Sommers in sich aufsaugen könnte. Zwei Erektionen, die…

Remus beißt sich in die Hand, bis er vor Schmerz keucht. Nicht schwul. Es muss der Sommer sein, die Aufbruchsstimmung, die Angst vor dem, was kommt.

Dann, plötzlich, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Remus beißt ein zweites Mal zu, um nicht zu schreien.

„Jetzt mach schon" sagt Sirius hinter ihm. „Alleine hab ich keinen Bock."

„Warum ist das denn so wichtig?" fragt Remus und schluckt den Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes.

„Keine Ahnung" sagt Sirius und ist so nah hinter ihm, dass Remus seinen warmen Atem im Nacken spüren kann. „Warum musst du immer nach dem Warum fragen?"

Remus atmet aus, lange, denn plötzlich ist es nicht nur Atem auf seiner Haut, sondern Lippen, sie sind wirklich, wirklich da und küssen ihn über dem feuchten Hemdkragen.

„Ich kann dich auch rumkriegen" murmelt Sirius, „wie ein Mädchen."

Remus' Körper verrät ihn, er zittert, sein Atem geht stoßweise, seine Muskeln verkrampfen schmerzhaft in dem Bemühen, sich in die Berührung zu lehnen und gleichzeitig vor ihr zu fliehen. Sirius' Arme legen sich um seine Hüfte, und eine Hand schlüpft ihm unters Hemd und rutscht tiefer.

„Ohh."

„Wusst ich's doch" sagt Sirius, der mittlerweile etwas gegen Remus' Rückseite presst, das entweder sein eingeschmuggelter Zauberstab ist oder…

„So viel Überzeugung ist da ja gar nicht nötig."

Ein Schalter legt sich in Remus um. Er dreht das Gesicht in die Sonne. Er zittert noch, aber sein Kopf ist leer, da ist nichts als helles, warmes Licht und der Wunsch nach Lippen auf den eigenen, und dann kommen sie tatsächlich und schmecken noch nach Erdbeerkaugummi, und sind ganz anders als die von Mädchen, auch weich, aber gleichzeitig fester, und auf der Oberlippe gibt es eine Spur von Bartstoppeln, und zum ersten Mal versteht Remus, versteht wirklich mit dem ganzen Körper, warum alle immer so wild aufs Küssen sind. Seine Hände füllen sich ganz von selbst mit Sirius' weichen, feuchten Haaren, und nur am Rande bemerkt er, dass Sirius ihm das Hemd aufknöpft und die Hände auf seine narbige Brust legt. Ein heißer Schauer von Angst und Scham durchfährt ihn, aber da ist der unmissverständliche Beweis für Sirius' Begeisterung, der sich hart und warm gegen seine Hüfte presst und keine Zeichen von Ernüchterung zeigt, und dann kommen Lippen und gehen dahin, wo gerade noch die Hände waren, und Remus ist plötzlich viel zu beschäftigt, um sich zu schämen.

Zum ersten Mal ist es so großartig, wie alle erzählen. Zum ersten Mal kostet es keine Überwindung. Zum ersten Mal fühlt es sich nicht merkwürdig an, sondern faszinierend, zum ersten Mal denkt Remus, dass er sich daran gewöhnen könnte, dass er es wieder tun will, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken wird für eine sehr geraume Zeit – zum ersten Mal denkt Remus, dass er sich vielleicht in sich selbst getäuscht hat: dass er mehr ist als nur ein Intellekt auf zwei Beinen.

Später nimmt Sirius den Arm unter Remus' Kopf hervor, setzt sich, legt sich wieder hin und sagt:

„Mist."

„Was?" sagt Remus, der immer noch damit beschäftigt ist, das plötzliche Erwachen seines Körpers zu verkraften.

„Meine Kippen sind auf dem Schiff. Ich hätte jetzt gerne eine."

„Selbst wenn sie hier wären, wären sie nass."

Sirius seufzt und trommelt sich mit den Fingern auf die Brust.

„Sirius?"

„Hm?"

„Sind das… alles…", Remus macht eine fahrige Handbewegung zwischen ihnen beiden, „… auch Sachen, die du ständig mit James machst?"

„Was?" Sirius lacht, aber es klingt vergnügt, ohne Schärfe.

„Nie im Leben. James ist strikt hetero. Der würde sich lieber die Hand verbrennen, als meinen Schwanz anzufassen."

Remus zuckt ein wenig zusammen, die unbefangene Sprache, die Sirius pflegt, erscheint ihm wie aus einer anderen Welt.

„Und du?" fragt er nach einer Weile und ärgert sich, dass seine Stimme belegt und angespannt klingt. „Bist du… na, offenbar… nicht ganz so strikt hetero?"

„Ich hab' mich noch nicht entschieden" sagt Sirius.

„Ist das denn eine Sache, die man entscheiden kann?" fragt Remus erstaunt.

„Ist das denn eine Sache, die man entscheiden muss?" fragt Sirius dagegen. „Ich mache, was mir gefällt. Ich muss mich doch nicht freiwillig in eine Schublade stecken lassen."

„Hm" macht Remus.

„Ich entscheide das später" sagt Sirius. „Irgendwann. Wenn ich dreißig bin oder so."

„Okay" sagt Remus, und, nach einer Weile: „Sirius?"

„Hm?"

„Bin ich schwul?"

„Bist du schwul? Du hast Nerven. Du bist ein Werwolf, und da machst du dir noch Gedanken über solche Kleinigkeiten?"

„Es ist keine Kleinigkeit" widerspricht Remus. „Verstehst du… gerade weil… ich hätte einfach gerne wenigstens einen Bereich, in dem ich ganz normal bin."

„Schwulsein ist nicht unnormal. Nur ein bisschen seltener."

„Ich bin nicht gerne selten."

„Du bist selten dämlich, so viel steht fest."

„Besten Dank."

Sirius springt auf, reißt seine Jeans von dem Ast, auf dem sie trocknet, und beginnt, die Taschen zu durchsuchen. Remus bleibt liegen und beäugt die Rückseite des anderen mit sattem Interesse.

„Hier" sagt Sirius glücklich und zieht ein kleines, rechteckiges rosa Päckchen aus der Hosentasche. „Fast so gut wie Kippen." Er wickelt einen der rosa Streifen aus dem Silberpapier und steckt ihn in den Mund.

„Auch einen?" fragt er Remus.

„Nah" sagt Remus. „Nicht, nachdem die in dieser Brühe gebadet haben."

Sirius grinst. „Zu deiner Erinnerung: Du hattest eben schon ein paar Sachen im Mund, die in dieser Brühe gebadet haben."

Remus' Wangen röten sich erwartungsgemäß. Zumindest hat er mittlerweile tatsächlich einen Sonnenbrand, und es fällt kaum auf.

Sirius kaut prüfend.

„Knirscht fast gar nicht" verkündet er zufrieden. „Und jetzt? Komm, wir laufen zurück in die Stadt und machen einen drauf. Ich hab' vorhin einen Plattenladen gesehen."

„Heute Nachmittag stehen Dom und Dommuseum auf dem Plan."

„Prima. Dann wissen wir ja schon, wo wir uns fern halten müssen."

Remus seufzt und setzt sich auf.

„Sie haben da dieses Reiterstandbild" sagt er zögernd. „Das hätte ich mir gerne angesehen. Es ist künstlerisch einmalig oder so…"

Sirius wirft ihm einen Blick zu.

„Ist gut" sagt Remus eilig. „Ein andermal."

„Brav" sagt Sirius und grinst. „Dann lass uns gehen."

„Wie gut, dass du die Sprache drauf bringst" sagt Remus und deutet hinaus auf den Fluss.

„Schau dich mal um, Blitzmerker" sagt Sirius. „Das andere Ufer ist näher."

Remus kommt auf die Beine und folgt Sirius' Fingerzeig mit dem Blick. Tatsächlich trennt sie höchstens ein Steinwurf vom anderen, grasigen Ufer.

„Da oben ist 'ne Straße" sagt Sirius. „Da nimmt uns bestimmt einer mit in die Stadt. Wenn du dir vorher deine Hose noch anziehst, soll das heißen."

„Idiot" sagt Remus und beginnt, seine verknitterten, feuchten Sachen aufzusammeln. Was hätte er jetzt nur drum gegeben, einen kleinen Trocken- und Bügelzauber anwenden zu können. Er hasst es, schlampig auszusehen.

Sirius knüllt seine Kleider zum Klumpen, nimmt seine Schuhe in die andere Hand und steigt durch das hohe Gras auf die Kuppe der winzigen Insel.

„Kommst du?" sagt er über die Schulter.

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Auf zum anderen Ufer."

Er grinst noch, als er hinter Sirius ins kalte, schlammige Flusswasser steigt.


End file.
